Drofn
Drofn is a Dresselian from the planet Dressel . He is a big game hunter who is very unfamiliar with most sophisticated technology. He joined the rebels to seek revenge against the Empire some time after they invaded Dressel. He is now a member of the Rebel Children's Brigade. Background Childhood Drofn was born on Dressel to a loving family who owned and operated a mid-size accounting firm. His mother attempted to name him after a great Dresselian folk hero, but she butchered the name due to a crippling speech impediment. As a result, the nurse at the hospital wrote "Drofn" on his birth certificate. His mother only noticed the spelling error several months later, but by that point it was too late to change anything, so the name stuck. At an early age Drofn developed a great interest in accounting and nature. He recalls first discovering his connection to nature at an early age. He was sitting in a clearing of a nearby forest on top of a large tree stump when the sky suddenly filled with clouds. Many forest animals appeared from the brush and scurried about the clearing. Drofn could feel a sense of panic from the furry masses. He claims that he heard voices quietly muttering things like, "JESUS SPACE-CHRIST WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE", "Sir or madam, could I interest you in some fresh space-corns today?", and "My fellow citizens, I do believe it is going to rain today. Please do not be alarmed." Thunder filled the skies and the cacophony of voices became ever louder. Just as suddenly as they had appeared, the clouds vanished and the sky was clear once again. The animals ceased their frantic running and all turned around to look at Drofn atop the stump. They quickly turned back around and scurried away, seemingly embarrassed. It did not rain that day. Shortly after that event, Drofn's mother made him a hat from green felt and a red feather. Drofn was so happy with the hat that he vowed to always cherish it and wear it proudly. He rarely takes it off. It also appears to always stay in place on top of his head, despite its small size. Drofn's father was an avid gun enthusiast and would often take him to the local shooting range. He wanted to teach him about shooting, self-sufficiency, and self-defense, but Drofn loathed the sound of gunfire at the time and found the idea of harming other creatures repulsive. He would spend time in the woods after these visits to try to put himself at ease. Adulthood At the age of 16, Drofn began to work for his family's accounting firm. The firm's computers used a strange operating system based on the TI-84 calculator. Many employees were quite incompetent, since Dressel was not technologically advanced. Drofn struggled as well, but found adding and subtracting numbers to be quite simple. He learned to do arithmetic very efficiently during his schooling and was quite adept at using an abacus. One day he brought his abacus to the office. His accounting work improved dramatically. Many of his coworkers were impressed or made jealous by his speed. Some would attempt to sabotage his work by dumping water on the wooden abacus or lighting small fires on his desk. Despite the adversity, Drofn succeeded and recieved the "Employee of the Month" award four times in a row. Some months later, the firm fell upon hard financial times. Businesses were shuttering and many residents of the city were leaving. Some travelers began spreading rumors that Dressel was in trouble. Many people left because the Empire was said to be arriving soon. A couple weeks later, a couple alien travelers appeared wearing armor and carrying blasters. They claimed to be part of a Rebel cell and told the people that they would take as many citizens off the planet that they could. Later that day, a large shadow appeared over the city, it was an Imperial carrier. Drofn's parents panicked and tried to comfort him. The ship landed nearby and stormtroopers began to descend with arms in tow. Drofn's father, crying, handed Drofn a large wad of credits and ordered him to run to the Rebel ship. Drofn ran toward the ship in tears carrying nothing but the credits. He boarded the cramped ship, just as it was about to leave the surface. Drofn watched as the surface disappeared and as Imperial vessels drifted toward the planet. The ship landed on Nar Shadda. Drofn followed several fellow Dresselians to a nearby refugee camp. The next few weeks were very difficult. He could not eat or sleep well and his credits were running low. The area was crawling with sleazy merchants and gangs. There were new crimes every day. One day, a band of smugglers invaded the camp, terrifying the refugees and stealing anything valuable they had. One brandished a gun at Drofn, demanding he give them. Instead of handing his possessions After fleeing REDACTED, Drofn became rather depressed. He turned to guns and hunting as a hobby to help him cope with his feelings. He felt like it was a way to connect with his father even though he was far from home and his fate was uncertain. He remembered his father's teachings and learned to survive on the land and hone his hunting skills. He learned to love hunting and adventuring. He decided that his love of nature and hunting weren't contradictory. Hunting was a way for him to participate in the cycle of life instead of merely observing it. Despite these convictions, he still feels conflicted from time to time. Rebel Children's Brigade Naboo Drofn accompanied the Rebel Children's Brigade on their first big mission to rescue Romano Skyhopper from the Imperial prison on Naboo. He, along with the rest of the Brigade infiltrated the prison with help from Bar Bar and by impersonating a child during ICB Week. His identity was nearly compromised when the Rodean Grorg Narb appeared at the hotel while he was impersonating him as "Gregory". In order to protect his team's identities, he attempted to edit the hotel's roster of guests, but instead caused the computer to crash, still effectively protecting their identities. In order to be prepared for a fight at the prison, Drofn stored a small blaster pistol in his butt. This made maneuvering awkward, but ultimately came in handy when he became startled during an encounter and ejected the pistol in time for the fight. He helped fight off guards and take down Sarge while encouraging the alien children and Stumpy to flee the prison. Once Romano Skyhopper was extracted, Drofn piloted a Tie Fighter on the prison grounds in an effort to protect the children and Stumpy and help them take down guards. He tragically hit a Chadra-Fan girl, killing her and sending her body flying. This act still haunts him. Upon collecting the remaining children and Stumpy, he manned one of the Brigade's ship's turrets and successfully destroyed some pursuing enemy ships before leaving Naboo and entering hyperspace. Myrkr Drofn scouted the area of the original forest clearing on Myrkr where the group initially planned to establish a base. In the woods surrounding the clearing, Drofn felt very uneasy, as though his connection with nature was weakened. At night he heard a voice cursing in the surrounding woods and peered through the brush to investigate. He informed Zozin of what he observed at the end of his guard shift, which prompted the group to relocate to an island. He was also instrumental in defending against the Vornskrs and capturing and intimidating Nevaeh. He was successfully able to track down and locate the Imperial camp. Personality and Skills Drofn is a proud hunter and cares deeply for his family and homeland. He is impulsive and somewhat brash. He considers any insult against his family a great offense and may threaten or hurt anyone who speaks against them. He holds a deep resentment towards the Empire for enslaving his people and committing countless He is fiercely protective of his hat and will rarely allow it to leave his head. He thinks of himself as a great strategist, but often finds himself making rash tactical decisions if he doesn't have time to evaluate a situation properly. He is a proficient tracker and navigator, as well as a skilled shooter. Drofn has great trust in his teammates, but is skeptical to trust others. When not engaged with his teammates, he spends time in his quarters maintaining and polishing his guns and reflecting on his past or recent actions. He is sometimes haunted by the things he has done in the past. He suffers from some symptoms of depression, but is good at hiding this from others.Category:RCB PC